Manieren
by KatAid
Summary: Es ist zum Verzweifeln mit dem Zauberernachwuchs. Keinerlei Manieren mehr die Jugend heutzutage. Die Frage ist nur: wird jemand es schaffen, das zu ändern?


_Disclaimer:_ Nix mir. Ich mach das nur just for fun. Zu meinem und hoffentlich auch zu eurem.

_A/N:  
_Ein klitzekleiner OneShot, dessen Idee mir zuerst bei einer Schulmusicalaufführung gekommen ist und die dann irgendwann mitten in der Nacht ausgebaut wurde.  
Der HBP und alles folgende wird eigentlich ignoriert. Ansonsten wäre dieser OS auch schwerlich möglich.  
Mich würde auch mal interessieren, ob jemand errät, was für ein Musical es war. Es war ein Satz(fragment), der/das mich da besonders inspiriert hat. nahezu auf den „Schlusssatz" verweist ;) und wie mir so überhaupt mein erster veröffentlichter Schreibversuch gelungen ist, interessiert mich natürlich auch ... mit dem Zaunpfahl schwenkt

Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Manieren**

Oh, wie er Kinder doch hasste...

Was war nur aus der guten alten Zeit geworden? Da wurde den Bälgern wenigstens schon in frühester Kinderstube passende Manieren beigebracht. Höflichkeit und Respekt Erwachsenen gegenüber war damals wenigstens noch vorhanden.

Aber nein. Derzeit verkam und verlotterte der Nachwuchs immer mehr.

Nicht einmal vernünftige – respektvolle, wozu war er denn hier immerhin Professor und Zaubertränkemeiser, rein rhetorische Frage selbstverständlich – Anreden brachten sie auf die Reihe.

Bestes Beispiel war neuerdings der – kurz vor seinem sechsten Geburtstag stehende – Sohn von Ex-Miss-Know-it-all-Granger. Im Anschluss an Studium, mit Abschlüssen in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst etc. pp. – wieso musste sie es mit ihren Studien auch immer minimal übertreiben – war diese vor etwa sieben Jahren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und unterrichtete seitdem erst in Teilzeit und nun mittlerweile in Vollzeit Zauberkunst, nachdem sich Flitwick endgültig zu seiner neuen großen Liebe – einer Koboldin – gesellt hatte und sich nun er vergnüglichen Aktivitäten widmete.

Wenigstens von _Hermione_ – gleich zu Beginn ihrer Professorinnenzeit hatte diese ihn förmlich zu einer „persönlichen" Anrede genötigt, ohne großes Mitspracherecht seinerseits - hätte er noch eine vernünftige Erziehung erwartet.

Stattdessen entgegnete sie ihm, als er sie darauf ansprach: „Machen _Sie_ es doch selbst, _Professor_ Snape. Oder wenden Sie sich doch an den _Vater_. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran gelesen zu haben, dass die Erziehung des _Sohnes_ reine _Frauen_sache sei."

Wenn es denn keine _Frauen_sache ist, was soll es denn dann gefälligst sein? _Männer_sache? Wohl kaum!  
Musste er sich eigentlich um ihren – zugegebener Maßen leicht wütenden, genervten und für sie ungewöhnlich zynischen – Unterton Sorgen machen? Oder um ihren Blick, der ihn fast aufgespießt hätte und seinem Erstklässler-Einschüchterungsblick erschreckend nahe kam? Hoffentlich doch wohl nicht.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich nun wohl oder übel mit ihrem Sohn auseinander setzen, wenn er denn irgendeine Veränderung herbeiführen wollte.

Seit Jahren tobte der Junge nun schon im Schloss umher und missachtete alles und jede Regel, die er ihm bisher versucht hatte aufzuerlegen. Der Mangel an Respekt, den dieser kleine Wildfang dem gesamten Lehrpersonal zukommen ließ, störte ihn dabei am meisten. Wieso musste der Junge nur sämtliche Lehrer duzen und auch noch mit Tante und Onkel ansprechen?

Natürlich war Albus-ich-find-den-Kleinen-ja-so-knuffig-Dumbledore weit davon entfernt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und fand das Ganze auch noch höchst amüsant.

Er selbst jedoch, stand jedes Mal kurz vor dem Explodieren, wenn der Junge dies in der Öffentlichkeit tat.

Die Situation beim Mittag brachte das Fass dann endgültig zum Überlaufen.

Albus-ich-bin-für-jeden-Quatsch-zu-haben-Dumbledore saß neben dem Kleinen, der mal wieder laut herumkrakelte. „Onkel Dumbili" tönte es da, „kannst du das nochmal machen?" Statt ihn zurecht zuweisen, wie es wohl jeder vernünftige Mensch, pardon _Erwachsene_, es getan hätte, tat ich-bin-ein-Zirkusclown-und-noch-lange-nicht-erwachsen-Albus ihm den Gefallen und schon zum dritten Mal am heutigen Tage regnete es Konfetti in der großen Halle. Natürlich auch genau auf das Essen aller Professoren. Aber so wirklich stören tat das vom eben erwähnten Lehrpersonal wohl keinen – außer ihm selbst natürlich. „Och wie süß der Kleine doch ist" kam es auch schon aus Pomona Sprouts Ecke, „man merkt gar nicht, wer sein Vater ist." Hatte sie ihm etwa gerade einen – zugegebener Maßen verdammt schlecht kaschierten – Seitenblick zugeworfen? Was konnte _er_ denn bitteschön für den Jungen?

Allmählich reichte es ihm.

Ganz langsam, immer darauf bedacht die Atmung so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, sich _nicht_ aufzuregen und sich _nicht_ vorzustellen, wie er beiden genüsslich den Hals umdrehte – ganz schlechter Gedanke, er wollte doch _nicht _daran denken - , schritt er nun zu den beiden Quatschköpfen herüber.

„Albus, wärst du so gütig und würdest uns beide mal kurz entschuldigen?" sprach er seinen Chef mit vor gefährlicher Freundlichkeit triefender Stimme an und schickte seinen besten Erstklässler-Einschüchterungsblick hinterher. „Natürlich, natürlich, Severus kein Problem", entgegnete dieser freudestrahlend, dass er dabei einem Todesblick ausgesetzt war, schien ihn an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Viel zu sehr freute sich der Schulleiter, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer Zeit mit dem Jungen verbringen wollte.

„Mitkommen, junger Herr", wandte er sich nun an den Jungen. Der schnappte sich noch schnell ein Stück Kürbiskuchen und folgte ihm dann, nach einem – ganz zufälligen, aufmunternden Schupser seitens Albus selbstverständlich, bei dem der Junge natürlich fast nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss, zwei Dinge gleichzeitig tun war eben nicht jeder_mann_s Sache – auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

Nach einer Weile – selbstverständlich hatte er die offiziellen Wege genutzt – er musste dem Jungen ja nun keine Geheimgänge zeigen, so dass der auf noch mehr unnütze Gedanken kam – erreichten sie sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte er ihn auf.

Zögerlich und mittlerweile doch zumindest etwas verunsichert nahm der Junge platz. Wozu eine gewisse düstere Kerkerstimmung doch nicht alles gut war.

„Nun mein Junge", seine gütige, seidenweiche Stimme ließ – für Kenner – nichts Gutes erahnen, „wissen Sie, was Sie hierhergebracht hat?"

„Meine Beine natürlich, oder was dachtest du denn?" kam prompt die freche Antwort. Aber was sollte man wohl auch von dem Sohn einer Löwin erwarten. Nichts als Flausen im Kopf, diese Junior-Halb-Gryffindors. Ein gut platzierter Blick und das aufmüpfige Funkeln in den Augen des Jungen minimierte sich auch schon wieder.

„Noch einmal ohne die bodenlose Frechheit", immernoch war seine Stimme seidenweich – freit nach der Einstellung: _I'll do my very best_.

„..."

„Denken Sie nach", forderte er ihn barsch auf als der Junge keine artikulierten Antwort hervorbrachte. Der normalerweise überhaupt nicht auf den Mund gefallene Junge, hatte wohl prompt eine Schüchternheitsattacke.

Seufzend führte er aus: „Ist es denn so schwer, in der Öffentlichkeit ein Mindestmaß an Hölichkeitsformen an den Tag zu legen? Beim Essen stillzusitzen? Nicht in ganz Hogwarts schreiend herumzurennen? Professoren und andere Erwachsene dem Alter und ihrem Rang gemäß anzusprechen? Was ist denn bitteschön so schwer daran?" - nachdenklich pausierte er - „Ihre Mutter behandeln Sie doch auch mit dazugehörigen Respekt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Jupp", kam prompt die Antwort.

Nur mit Mühe konnte der Zaubertränkemeister ein lautes Aufseufzen verhindern.

„Ja. Ja, Sir! So schwer ist das doch nun auch nicht" kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf den Jungen herab. Dieser hatte aber nichts besseres zu tun als ihm einen völlig ahnungslosen Blick zuzuwerfen. Womöglich hatte er ihm in den letzten paar Minuten nur peripher seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. „Es heißt korrekt: Ja, Sir." belehrte er den Jungen mit nun nicht mehr ganz so seidenweicher Stimme, dass so es schwer werden könnte seine Genervtheit zu unterdrücken, hätte er zu Beginn auch nicht gedacht.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?" fragte er noch einmal harsch nach.

„Ja Papi", als er den bösen Blick bemerkte, „Sir".

_A/N:  
_Und? Wie war's?


End file.
